User talk:Light Matter
Lighty, so che mi odi :'( per il fatto che sono un amico di laky, e prometto che non ti infastidiro più dopo questo messaggio, ma se ti senti solo, o triste, ti faro compagnia :D Muschiorra Oscuro (talk) 16:05, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Lmt, perchè hai chiesto il ban infinito nella SMIW!?!?! Così non potremo parlarci più T_T ALLA FINE TASCA È MORTOOOOOOO Dodo3000 La mia storia Ero un utente non registrato, che apprezzava molto Super Mario, vagabondava nella Mario Wiki, un giorno si iscrisse e diventò WikiReparad. Quest'ultimo trovò un utente molto allegro e solare di nome Light Matter (cioè energia della luce) che era fantasico! Comunicava sia in inglese e sia in italiano. Un giorno gli scrissi nella Mario Wiki se magari poteva diventare il mio migliore amico, lui accettò con piacere. Più avanti mi abituai ad andare ogni sera nella chat della Super Mario Italia Wiki e mi sono fatto molte amicizie... però c'erano dei giorni in cui io rivelavo la mia età, 10 anni! Io non potevo rivelarglielo a nessuno quell'orribile verità che ostacolava la realtà; ma non potevo dirlo a nessuno tranne che il mio migliore amico Light Matter. Quando io glielo dissi, lui sospirò profondamente e già sicuro che io stavo per cacciarmi nei guai con Wikia e lui mi difese nei casi più amari della vita con essa; un suo amico, Ulquiorra adlani rifiutò insieme agli altri che seppero la notizia da parte mia e furono capaci di bannarmi globalmente! Io tornai dopo 3 mesi come Super Luigi Galaxy ma comunque mi scoprirono e mi bannarono di nuovo globalmente. Qualche giorno dopo il ban tornai non iscritto nella Super Mario Bros Wiki (la mia Wiki di Mario) e lì riuscii a rintracciare Light Matter e mi disse che io spammavo ovunque, poi ci ripensò e mi chiese scusa. Io sono riuscito a creare YOGASONG e YUGA-UGA-UH!!! (nomi che fanno veramente schifo :P) ma anche quelli li vedo nella via di una scala di fuoco che li farà soffrire loro e il mio cor per sempre... Light Matter, Dopo tutti i tempi passati insieme a te ho capito che per me sei il mio migliore amico al mondo e non ti sostituirei con nessuno su Wikia... Da WikiReparad È stato davvero wr a mandarti il messaggio!?!? LOL Dodo3000 19:31, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Conoscendo la sua grammatica per scrivere tutto quello ci sarà stato un paio d'ore lol però potrebbe essere qualsiasi utente non registrato O.o Dodo3000 20:25, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Ora non posso :'( sto studiando, nella SMIW sono pure assente, e la mia conn. non supporta più chat aperte, ti mando il mio amico se vuoi! . 17:31, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Ti ho mandato Y&T! . 17:36, October 16, 2013 (UTC) ... Lighty, devo parlare con te. Super Toad (Il grande Fungo!) 13:43, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ciao lmt ti scrivo per dirti che non siamo affiliati al castle, comunque quando sei da solo in chat chiamami ;) 17:59, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Informazioni direttamente dal Futuro! http://it.supermarioitalia.wikia.com/wiki/Mario_%26_Sonic_ai_Giochi_Olimpici_Invernali_di_Sochi_2014 No! Scherzo è uscito l'8 novembre e ho trovato tutte le info sul sito ufficiale XD -- 18:42, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Strano, a me invece va. Prova a vedere cliccando il link nella Home della SMIW. Si trova nelle news nintendo. 18:45, November 8, 2013 (UTC) non ti vedo piu' in questa wiki ;( Evidentemente mi sbagliavo a pensar bene di te. Non credevo che facessi come MG, ma addirittura abbindolarmi... e io che ti ho protetto tutte quelle volte... Grazie, eh Super Toad Il fungo supremo! 09:37, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Non ricordi, vero? Ieri, sulla inutile wiki...con MG Super Toad Il fungo supremo! 14:38, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Non fare il finto tonto Super Toad Il fungo supremo! 20:13, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Avevo il computer rotto lol, comunque ST tramite Pokémon mi ha riferito che forse vengo sbloccato, è vero? Se è così, a tutti coloro che sostengono il mio sblocco io prometto che faccio qui una pagina in onore di ognuno. Mi spiace dirtelo ma non è cosi, però, visto che siamo amici, è probabile che un giorno (non molto lontano) ti sblocchero solo dalla chat, basta che non commenti o usi/crei falsi account, in quel caso, non potremmo mai sbloccarti. Ah, se vuoi incontriamoci in chat di tanto in tanto (basta che non mi cacci senza motivo...) ULQ [[User talk:Ulquiorra adlani|'The Boss!']] 20:44, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Ok correggo GioGiovi3 (Discussioni) Bravo, continua a fare il finto tonto. Super Toad Il fungo supremo! 15:34, November 16, 2013 (UTC) lmt ci stiamo fondendo con la old, forse verrai sbloccato ma solo dalla chat 13:13, November 21, 2013 (UTC) si 14:05, November 21, 2013 (UTC) si 14:06, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Notizia Interessante Oggi sono passato dalla Runescape wikia, e ho saputo una cosa riguardante Mol Man Hanno detto che è morto perché modificava troppo. I am WikiReparad!!! >:) * What's your name? * What's your sourname? * How old are you? * How do you spell Light Matter? * You Wiki it's a beautiful! * What time is it? * What time is lunch? * Have you got a pet? * Goodbye!!! Ok ;) ma penso tu debba ricaricare l'immagine, mi appare come inesistente :/ PS: Hai saputo? Pare che Ulq voglia far fare a te Firme a Volontà: Speciale Natale! Sbannandoti per un po', poi non so altro, in più ultimamente Ulq aveva parlato di smettere con le iniziative come questa... Perché non provi a contattarlo per chiedergli di più. 11:02, December 10, 2013 (UTC) LMT mi vuoi ancora bene-WR FORSE C'è UN PROBLEMA... Non ho un account!!! Come faccio ad entrare in chat? P.S. Il mio account SLG è bloccato... LMT ci sei? Rispondimi... WR NO! Fino al 15 Dicembre era il ban!!! Poi ti avvertirò io quando dobbiamo entrare in chat P.S. Forse avevi frainteso,il ban non era globale ma di 3 mesi! LMT ho scoperto il castello di Dark,allora ci diamo appuntamento alla battaglia finale stasera alle 17:30 SE CI SONO IO ALTRIMENTI RIMANI SOSPESO PER UN ALTRO PO'!!! WR ... Ehi LMT indovina chi sono? User:TheGlitchMan001 Cmq rimando l'appuntamento domani sera... ciao lmt è da molto che non ci si vede,tra poco verrai sbloccato dalla chat Mario Fuoco (BUON NATALE) 14:10, December 17, 2013 (UTC) appena vedo ulq glielo chiedo,hai visto la wiki ultimamente? Mario Fuoco (BUON NATALE) 14:29, December 17, 2013 (UTC) LMT vieni in chat urgente finiamo il secondo capitolo!!! :O lmt vota al concorso firme a voltontà :D Mario Fuoco (BUON NATALE) 13:28, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Vieni in chat che ci sono anche io!!! :( LMT dove sei? Sei morto? Blaster dov'è? Finiamo il gioco? Ok vieni in chat!!! leggi il mess su Skype -- Mario Fuoco (BUON NATALE) 16:11, January 2, 2014 (UTC) che ha fatto slender? Mario FuocoServe aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 21:04, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Vieni in chat? Ti ho visto nella SMIW insieme a MG però io sono bloccato. LMT chat urgente!!! Non voglio disturbarti ora,ma vieni in chat che ho qualcosa da dirti… LMT vieni in chat ora! Ti ho visto nella SMIW!!! Allora...vieni in chat si o no? :/ Ehi LMT entra in chat che ti devo dire una cosa! :) Admin Come si diventa admin? Yepp626 (talk) 18:29, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Non ti preoccupare che sono nuovo, sono affidabile ;) (non mi metterai tra i cattivi perchè ti ho spetido questo messaggio XD) Qualcuno ti ha massa- cioè messaggiato (talk) 16:05, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Light, ti preeeeeeego :'( Super Toad Il fungo supremo! 19:55, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Ho letto tutto sulla RuneScape Wiki : mi daresti il link vorrei vederla ;) Qualcuno ti ha massa- cioè messaggiato (talk) 09:08, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Visita questa wiki, ma attenzione: bannano troppo facilmente. http://runescape.wikia.com/ Yepp98 (talk) 09:31, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Quale wiki? Di che wiki parli nella mia pagina di discussione? Se parli della RuneScape, lo stavo consigliando a Waluigi64DS... Yepp98 (talk) 11:21, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Guerra dei Blaster! Vieni YoYoYoshi Lo Yoshi supremo! 14:00, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Ma che fine hai fatto? YoYoYoshi Lo Yoshi supremo! 15:21, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Ho detto a AnselaJonla che è buona! XD Qualcuno ti ha massa- cioè messaggiato (talk) 15:38, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Ma non è buona! Yepp98 (talk) 15:58, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Ho visto che avete fatto una guerra dei Blaster, nella prossima ci potrei stare anch'io.:) Qualcuno ti ha massa- cioè messaggiato (talk) 15:54, February 9, 2014 (UTC) LMT vieni in chat! Ti devo dire una cosa importante YoYoYoshi Lo Yoshi supremo! 19:07, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Chat LMT vieni in chat? Yepp98 (talk) 16:11, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Scusa ma quando potrei far parte della Guerra dei Blaster? :) Qualcuno ti ha massa- cioè messaggiato (talk) 17:42, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Leggi! Perché hai fatto cancellare la Wiki della Guerra dei Blaster? Comunque, un consiglio sulla Guerra dei Blaster, quelli che fai entrare non li far essere solo Blaster o fratelli buoni. E poi mi è venuta un idea: Io e te proviamo a battere Slender, solo che ci distrugge, allora noi conosciamo Waluigi64DS che ci consiglia di venire ad allenarsi nell'Arena Sdrucciola, che lui ha creato. Lì,però, il primo avversario da sconfiggere è Super Toad! Che vuole sfidare solo me perché lui dice Quando sei diventato cattivo, e poi successivamente buono, dovevi restare SUPER TOAD! HAI DECISO DI ESSERE YOYOYOSHI! Allora lo spritito di ST ha vagato per mondi nella tua ricerca, e ora finalmente ti ho trovato! Mi sono materializzato un corpo, sono il vecchio spirito di ST!!!! PAGHERAI PER NON AVER SCELTO ME! E poi introduciamo ST che è la mia parte oscura (che poi diventa neutrale). Che ne dici? YoYoYoshi Lo Yoshi supremo! 10:43, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Quindi...io starò nell'arena sdrucciola come allenatore? Qualcuno ti ha massa- cioè messaggiato (talk) 08:15, February 13, 2014 (UTC) PS=Posso aggiungere Boss e così via? :D :D :D Posso aggiungere qualche musica sull'Arena Sdrucciola? Qualcuno ti ha massa- cioè messaggiato (talk) 09:19, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Guarda questi screen fatti dal sottoscritto dei mondi di Minecraft che ho trovato. 17:08, February 13, 2014 (UTC) L Ciao,beh forse mi conosci...... Sono una vecchia recluta della SMIW Wiki.....se posso contribuire..... Dove sei LMT? TheGlitchMan001 Hey! Vieni in chat e porta anche qualche amico se no mi annoio. Mi fai un po' di compagnia? :c YoYoYoshi Lo Yoshi supremo! 12:39, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Ok, io non li aggiungo senza io tuo permesso ma intanto se cerchi ispirazione puoi vedere il mio profilo nell'Arena Sdrucciola dove ho cambiato il posto di Darktrace che ora è sbloccato al posto di Zankern (che deciderai tu che farci) 'Qualcuno ti ha massa- cioè messaggiato (talk) 07:15, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Bene dopo dimmi se sei d'accordo per Zankern ok? Ah secondo me si dovrebbe far partecipare TheGlitchMan e fare qualche...cameo sui precedenti capitoli (io pensavo al Cristallo Cosmico, o come si chiama, ma anche altro) Qualcuno ti ha massa- cioè messaggiato (talk) 11:24, February 16, 2014 (UTC) LMT potete venire? mi sto annoiando.... 'YoYoYoshi Lo Yoshi supremo! 20:25, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Venite... mi sento solo.. YoYoYoshi Lo Yoshi supremo! 19:24, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Intendevo che doveva proprio esserci durante la battagli a TheGlitchMan.Dimmi se ti va bene Zankern ok?Si può fare il Martedì, il Venerdì e la Domenica la Guerra dei Blaster gli altri giorno non ci sono. Qualcuno ti ha massa- cioè messaggiato (talk) 21:04, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Venite tu e MMM? YoYoYoshi Lo Yoshi supremo! 13:40, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Ciao torna in chat... Vieni in chat che devo dirti una cosa importantissima!!! LMT quand'è la prossima guerra dei Blaster? Grazie mi hai fatto capire che sono una ********* Como va? 18:46, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Ma ti sei arrabbiato per il tua mamma (?)? Se si, mi dispiace, ma stavo sparando cose a casaccio. Inoltre lo sai che divento aggressivo quando mi fanno arrabbiare (lo ha detto anche il mio psicologo, quindi pensa). Vabè, è un problema del sistema nervoso, poi sta a te crederci o no.. YoYoYoshi Lo Yoshi supremo! 15:58, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Come hai fatto ha mettere da fondatore a Capitano? Como va? 18:04, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Il ritorno di Yepp Ciao LMT, rieccomi. Slender-eye II (talk) 11:02, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Sblocco Mi sblocchi dalla chat? Slender-eye II (talk) 11:04, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Ciao LMT sono Waluigi.Credo che qualche idiota bravo ragazzo hacker mi abbia messo un virus per non farmi più avere account wikia.Non potrò fare future guerre dei Blaster o cosa fino alla soluzione del problema.Se non credi che sia io fammi qualche prova ;). 20:33, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Per Waluigi: potrei denunciarti, sai? La diffamazione è un reato, prima di dire qualcosa, devi essere sicuro che sia la verità. Se hai dimenticato la password sono fatti tuoi, ma non inventare che io, Anno, ti sono entrato nel profilo e ti ho messo i virus. Se sei davvero tu, rispondi qui o parte la denuncia. -Anno2014 Ehi ciao!Ti ricordi me (certo che si...mi hai visto poco fa) sono quello nuovo!Ma di che argomento tratta la wiki?Magari potrei contribuire... :D Mi spieghi una cosa?Perchè Localhost92 è bannato dalla SMIW?Ha percaso fatto qualcosa?È anno forse? Waluigi64DS (talk) 06:22, April 9, 2014 (UTC) vieni in chat su it.microsoft Localhost92 (talk) 18:39, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Ehi! Da quanto tempo non ci vediamo!!! :) Perchè non vieni in chat? La fine di Anno Ti informo che è l'ultima volta che scrivo su Wikia, dato che ho chiesto la cancellazione. Ti informo inoltre della chiusura della Microsoft Wiki e della Anno Wiki. Presto ti aggiungerò su Facebook. Anno14 (talk) 07:52, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Perchè Fire è bannato? Waluigi64DS (talk) 18:13, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Madò LMT e stavo scherzando, mamma mia :/ YoYoYoshi Lo Yoshi supremo! 19:21, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Eddai LMT sbloccami, cos'ho fatto? Cosa te ne fotte dell'adventure time wiki? YoYoYoshi Lo Yoshi supremo! 19:26, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Sinceramente, vaffanculo. YoYoYoshi Lo Yoshi supremo! 19:35, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Non avevano chiuso la wiki? Come hai fatto a riaprila? Waluigi64DS (talk) 20:48, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Ok, ho riaperto pure la mia! :D Waluigi64DS (talk) 19:29, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Idea! Che ne dici di organizzare una festa stasera alle 19:00 in chat? P.S. Per i preparativi parliamone solo NOI in chat... Ok Che fine hai fatto????? tIP REGO VIENI…. Hai scoperto qualcosa? Ehiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!! CI sei ora????????????? Devo dirti una cosa importantisssima!!! Ritorna!!! Devo parlarti :'( Perchè mi odiiiiiiiii???????????????? :'( vieni in chat! Io e Hammer ti aspettiamo!!! Allora, prima stavo incavolato.Ora rifaccio con calma : mi spieghi perchè tu e Blaster avete lasciato me e WR in chat, dicendo che dovevamo fare la guerra dei Blaster e che andavate a leggere il testo? Hammer Gold (talk) 20:20, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Raccontami tutto! Vieni in chat e raccontami! :) Scusa... Potresti venire in chat perfavore? TheGlitchMan001 ORA!!! Hmm.... :/ Puoi venire un attimo? Grazie! Grazie di tutto LMT!!! :D Cmq stasera alle 19:00 non mancare!!! E invita chiunque io conosca della SMIW!!! :) Ah e ci vediamo alle 19:30 ritorno non mi sembra di aver bisogno di presentazioni Fulmineo (talk) 17:01, May 11, 2014 (UTC) credevo ci fosse la festa oggi devo prendere l'account di wr Fulmineo (talk) 17:54, May 11, 2014 (UTC) ok grazie :) e avrai capito che sono anche il "falso fulmineo" ..mi piace fingermi altri utenti, l'ho fatto anche con Duefanta e 61 ..manda lo screen alla SMIW dicendo che sono Anno, voglio essere onesto ed essere bannato, però se ti chiamo in chat qui, vieni qualche volta :) NewserMS (talk) 16:56, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Ok ;) Comunque non c'era la festa oggi sulla LDSJ? Io avevo dato la disponibilità dalle 19.00 ma ora non posso D: NewserMS (talk) 18:01, May 12, 2014 (UTC) E quando si fa? Comunque il blu è leggermente difficile da leggere, solo una mia opinione. NewserMS (talk) 18:03, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Ehi,ci sei? Vieni in chat!!! Dai...che mi sto annoiando :( P.S. altrimenti vieni su fb! By TheGlitchMan001 (entrambi i messaggi) Dove sei? TheGlitchMan001 Non fare brutti scherzi vieni!!! >;( VIENI CI STO IO!!! TheGlitchMan001 Importante Vieni in chat, devo dirti un po' di cose. -Anno alias Found92 (talk) 17:03, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Ti devo domandare mooooooolte cose in chat... :( TheGlitchMan001 Anzi su fb! TheGlitchMan001 Per favore, LMT! Vieni su facebook, ti dobbiamo parlare Anno2013 (talk) 17:59, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Vuoi venire in chat? DObbiamo controllare quella cosa... TheGlitchMan001 Lm LMT chi era l'hacker di quella sera mentre io ero sul cell? Hmm...potresti venire un attimo,devo raccontarti mooooooooolte cose... :/ TheGlitchMan001 VIENI URGENTEMENTE ALTRIMENTI VADO! TheGlitchMan001 lmt vieni in chat! OneDirection1Dfan (talk) 10:39, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Light Matter, -20! :D :D Passa in chat appena riesci, ti ho visto sulla KIW 28giugno2014 (talk) 16:58, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Vieni LMT Light Matter, -18! :D :D Passa in chat appena riesci, ti ho visto sulla SMIW --OneDirection1Dfan (talk) 09:17, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Lmt davvero ci sono 5 utenti sulla SMIW in chat? Invita tutti qui sulla ldsj OneDirection1Dfan (talk) 12:55, June 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- Chat LMT, puoi venire nella chat della LDSJ? Ti ho visto nella SMIW. --OneDirection1Dfan (talk) 07:49, June 11, 2014 (UTC) LMT, vado a mangiare e poi arrivo sulla LDSJ. Fammi poi capire meglio! Tra un quarto d'ora ci sono OneDirection1Dfan (talk) 18:11, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Lmt devo parlarti, vieni in chat? Ti ho visto sulla SMIW OneDirection1Dfan (talk) 18:11, June 12, 2014 (UTC) VIENI LMT e' IMPORTANTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OneDirection1Dfan (talk) 19:11, June 12, 2014 (UTC) se hai parlato con MMM vieni in chat OneDirection1Dfan (talk) 12:23, June 13, 2014 (UTC) lmt vieni in chat!! OneDirection1Dfan (talk) 12:28, June 13, 2014 (UTC) ti sto aspettando Vieni in chat e invita tutti quelli che ci sono nella smiw/kiw OneDirection1Dfan (talk) 16:56, June 13, 2014 (UTC) lmt vieni e invita tutti, anche mmm OneDirection1Dfan (talk) 18:21, June 13, 2014 (UTC) vieni in chat OneDirection1Dfan (talk) 07:52, June 14, 2014 (UTC) vieni in chat LMT! 08:28, June 14, 2014 (UTC)OneDirection1Dfan (talk) 08:28, June 14, 2014 (UTC) ti stavo chiamando perche' e' una cosa davvero importante OneDirection1Dfan (talk) 08:54, June 14, 2014 (UTC) lmt hai saputo della mia decisione finale? Perchè hai eliminato la pagina???? :O Scusa puoi far venire a tutti quanti nella LDSJ? Mi scoccio ._. TheGlitchMan001 SPIDER-DANCE! http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110308175254/nonciclopedia/images/1/1f/SpidermanX.gif Hammer Gold (talk) 20:22, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Ho adottato la Rex Wiki RexFan22 (talk) 13:06, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Motivo Perchè l'altra volta mi avevate bannato dalla chat? Ehm...ora ci sono-TheGlitchMan001 Ho appena fatto uno scherzetto a Fire, indovina cosa sta per succedere alla sua carissima Riunioni Wiki. RexFan22 (talk) 12:00, June 26, 2014 (UTC) credo che tu conosca molto bene questo utente... 20:43, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Che bella sorpresa troverà Fire quando cercherà la sua Riunioni Wiki, misteriosamente sparita nel nulla (XD). Guarda la risposta dello staff. RexFan22 (talk) 20:03, June 27, 2014 (UTC) L'utente Epikhead mi ha bannato senza motivo come puoi vedere qui. Già segnalato allo staff. RexFan22 (talk) 20:09, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Ho annullato la segnalazione RexFan22 (talk) 20:11, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Puoi venire in chat? RexFan22 (talk) 09:50, June 28, 2014 (UTC) LMT VIENI!!!!!!!!! La festa sta cominciando!!!!! Messaggio da RexFan22 Ciao LMT. Come saprai, io non ho nulla a che fare con quel gruppo di troll, sia ben chiaro. Ho notato che sulla ATR qualcuno (non faccio nomi, ma basta cliccare il link) accusava UtenteWikia di essere me, ma questo non é vero... Sono sicuro che tu lo avevi capito subito, grazie alle tue ottime abilità di detective. Ho visto anche che li hai aggiunti nella lista utenti (lol). Mi dispiace un po' per la festa di WR, ci siamo ritrovati alle 18:30 in chat e lui era un po' arrabbiato con tutti, io gli ho detto che ci sarei stato alle 20:00 ma non mi é stato possibile perché ho avuto un impegno improvviso... poi ho visto che é stata annullata... era stata rimandata già una volta, vero? Secondo me si dovrebbe trovare un giorno durante la settimana per farla, perché al fine settimana siamo tutti più impegnati, e magari alcuni utenti non ne erano nemmeno a conoscenza. Spero che la wiki ritorni presto a essere di colore blu (non per offendere WR, ma io con lo sfondo blu vedo meglio). Cosa ne pensi del mio nuovo avatar, e della mia nuova firma? A domani, LMT! Rispondi sulla mia pagina di discussione se vuoi! Infatti, se hai cliccato sul link, io stavo parlando di Hammer Gold. Se sei online, perché non fai un salto in chat? Io ci sono per dieci minuti! :) Intanto la wiki torna alla normalità e io ci vedo di nuovo XD Ti piacciono la mia firma e il mio avatar? Ciao LMT, perché non colori anche la pagina Mammolettis? Più tardi passo in chat per vedere se c'é qualcuno. Ah, é passato il 28 giugno e so che non ti interessa, proprio per quello lo ho scritto, ma non bannarmi ora.. XD.. a dopo Quand'è che finisce il ban dalla chat? D: Dodo3000 15:53, June 29, 2014 (UTC) LMT mi hai bannato!!! >:O io volevo solo esprimere una mia opininione,ma è normale che mi banni!? -TheGlitchMan001- Ci sei almeno??????? -TheGlitchMan001- E non fare finta di niente...-TheGlitchMan001- ALLORA SE MI ESCLUDI DAL GRUPPO,ADDIO!!! traditore... -TheGlitchMan001- LMT, perché te ne sei andato senza dire nulla? Hai avuto problemi di linea? Comunque ho degli screen, se ti interessa dimmelo e te li mando domani. Non sto parlando di screen riguardo Ulq, che ovviamente ha smentito le accuse, dicendo a MMM che è immaturo (come fa sempre, d'altronde) e vuole vedere le tue prove perché secondo lui non ce ne sono. Invece gli screen riguardano il "caro" Fire, che mi ha bannato dalla SMIW anche se Fede e Ulq non erano d'accordo, minacciando di farmi bannare dalla Rex Wiki. Lo so che mi hai detto di non segnalare a caso, ma questa volta io ho mandato tutto allo Staff, tramite Speciale:Contatta, ma lo staff non mi ha ancora risposto... Comunque ecco gli screen, che ho caricato ieri sera qui sulla LDSJ (cliccaci sopra per ingrandirli). Sai il nome e il cognome reali di Fire e degli altri utenti della SMIW? Ho caricato altri screen. Sono dal numero 15 al numero 18.6. 16:45, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Light Matter mi metti di nuovo il colore personalizzato? Roguardo l'ha sfida che mi hai mandato (dei giullari) l'ho superata, ma mi spieghi come diavolo si fà quella del Baccello? :( 13:12, July 5, 2014 (UTC) LMT,posso venire in chat? Devo dirti una cosa... TheGlitchMan001 Non sono stato io a farti disattivare globalmente l'account Colossobot, quindi per favore cancellalo da quella wiki che tu credi segreta, ma che io leggo tutti i giorni. Che risposta fulminea! Guardando nella cronologia ho visto che l'ha scritto lui... Ma sei admin di altre wiki oltre la LDSJ?